Flight Risk
by Defiant Vixen
Summary: Brooklyn hates flying on airplanes. This flight is the worst yet. He has unwillingly caught a young woman’s gaze and now she’s trying flirt with him. She then gets violent when he turns her down. What will Brooklyn do? :Brooklyn/Kai, female!Kai, Anti-OC:
1. Chapter 1

**Flight Risk**

**Summary:** Brooklyn hates flying, especially on commercial airplanes. Too many people. This flight is the worst yet. He has unwillingly caught a young woman's gaze and now she's trying flirt with him. She then gets violent when he turns her down. What will Brooklyn do?

**Pairings:** Brooklyn/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Scarlet Shades. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. Mild sexual reference and swearing involved.

**AN:** Trying my hand at another pairing. Brooklyn is often the recipient of many Mary-Sues himself, the poor guy. I just can't see Brooklyn really caring for someone unless they do something that really –I mean, _**really**_- impresses him or proved to him that they care deeply for him like Garland. And defeating all the bladers around him just won't do it for him. That would anger him, I believe. But then again, that's just me.

Either way, I hope you enjoy this short story; I still have writers block and it's driving me completely insane.

* * *

As he eased himself into his seat, Brooklyn took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he leaned his head back to rest on the head rest behind him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing that this ordeal was over with already.

He hated large commercial airplanes. Private jets and small passenger planes were bad enough, but a large airbus filled to the brim with noisy, smelly and sometimes obnoxious people often did his head in.

This flight to Japan is destined to take a few hours out of his life, and he can only hope that things go smoothly, and hopefully get some sleep to make the trip go quicker.

He wasn't afraid of flying, per se, just the large masses of people that were surrounding him, entrapping him into the confinements of his seat. The hum of the lights, the roar of the engines, and the movement of the plane cutting through the air at tremendous speed gave him a headache. He longed for the quiet serenity of nature, the calm, smoothing effects it had on his soul.

Looking at the masses of people sitting in middle class, he can't help but frown to himself when he noticed a few young mothers with babies, barely reaching the age of 8 months old. It was beyond Brooklyn's comprehension why any mother would subject her baby to such heights, especially so young.

Jetlag is bad enough as a healthy adult, how would that poor child cope?

A grimace appeared on his face, pessimistically predicting that as soon as this plane was airborne, those children are going to wake and start screaming at the top of their lungs. He could just _feel_ it happening.

Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to the front of the plane were the sight of a beautiful young woman with fiery long hair and skin a golden brown greeted him.

She wore a black tube dress that appeared to be a size too small for her, and way too short to be even considered a dress. It clung to her curves like a second skin, lifting her bust and enhancing her cleavage. Around her neck hung a blue men's tie, loosely done up. The tie held no purpose, other than the draw attention to her cleavage, which appeared to be something she was proud of.

Her large bust, totally out of proportion of the rest of her slim body, bounced as she walked, her long, perfectly toned legs taking large strides of pure confidence. Her 'dress' ended just below the curl of her butt, covering just enough, but doing very little to hide the fact that she was only wearing the bare minimal of lacy undergarments.

She also wore these black sheer stockings that ended mid thigh and held there with a crimson red piece of ribbon, tied into a bow, entwined with black lace. On her feet was a pair of black stiletto ankle boots, so tall the heels that Brooklyn wondered how on earth she was able to stand in them let alone walk.

Lifting up a hand that was covered in a glove made out of a fishnet type material, she casually flicked her silky long crimson red hair over her shoulder, letting it flow over her shoulder like a river of fire, ending in the middle of her shoulder blades. Through the luscious locks were streaks of blonde, highlighting her hair as it framed her face, bright silver eyes shimmering under the artificial lights like stars.

Brooklyn had never seen anyone dressed quite like her before and he can't help but wonder how such tight clothing could actually be comfortable to wear.

Suddenly, the young woman stopped next to his seat and looked at him with her eyes, eyes that seemed to stare into his soul for a moment before moving to take in the rest of his body. Brooklyn felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, this appears to be my seat," she said as she pointed to the vacant window seat next to him, her blood red lips turning up in a smile. "Excuse me."

Brooklyn straightened in his seat in politeness, allowing her free range to move to her seat, but she moved purposely slowly around him, her legs brushing against his, her butt pointing seductively out towards him.

"Oh, it's so tight in these seats," she giggled into her hand as she finally sat down, her dress slipping up to expose more skin on her thigh.

"Quite," Brooklyn muttered, trying his best to be polite.

The young woman than crossed her legs, her foot pointing toward Brooklyn, the toe of her boot just touching his ankle. "I guess we're stuck together for the most of this flight, aren't we?"

Brooklyn slouched in his seat again and let his head fall back, purposely crossing his own legs away from her. "So it would appear."

He wasn't in the mood for a conversation, especially not with a woman he barely knows. He wasn't a very social creature at the best of times, and at the worst of times? Well, you better watch out!

"I usually hate flying commercially," she continued, seemingly ignoring that closed off body language Brooklyn was presenting her with. She continued to look at him, her eyelashes fluttering with a come hither gaze. "But I have a feeling this trip will be an interesting one, don't you?"

Brooklyn was in no mood for this. "No doubt."

"Hmm," she hums and leaned to the side in his seat, moving so that she could lean closer to him and trailed a finger slowly up the arm of his white jacket. Her finger caused a bolt of electricity to shoot up his arm and Brooklyn abruptly ripped his arm away like he was physically shocked by something.

"My name is Scarlet Shade," she seemed to purr at him, fluttering her eyelashes yet again and giggled at his reaction toward her. "You might have heard of me, I'm a model on my way to Japan for my next photo shoot."

A model, huh? To Brooklyn, she looked like one of those trashy Playboy models that sport superstars date when they're older. Then that brought on the question; just how old is she? Her face was heavy with make-up and her body didn't appear to be that of an average 17 year old, but then again he had seen 14 year-olds dressing as if they were 17 and 18 years of age, so it was hard to tell anymore.

"You're name is Brooklyn, isn't it?" the woman now known to him as Scarlet said, turning in her seat so that both elbows rested on the arm rest between them. She folded her hands under her chin; her bust being crushed between her forearms, enhancing her cleavage even more, if that was physically possible.

Slowly, Brooklyn turned his head to face the girl, a feeling of dread in his stomach. She wasn't a fangirl, was she?

"That's right."

Scarlet parted her lips ever so slightly and ran her little pink tongue over the blood red lips. "You know, you're a lot more cuter than on TV."

That was supposed to be a compliment, but Brooklyn didn't feel very flattered. In fact, he felt a bit queasy at the way she continued to stare at him. He felt like a piece of meat being watched over by a vulture.

The sudden announcement from the plane's captain broke the awkward silence and Brooklyn hastily did up his seatbelt, grateful for the interruption. But then, from the corner of his eye, he noticed that Scarlet was only half-hearted trying to put her seatbelt on.

"I'm having trouble getting this thing right," she said. "Could you help?"

"Sure," he said and then surprisingly her immensely, he called for the air hostess. "She's having trouble adjust her belt. Could you help her?" he explained as the slender brown haired woman approached.

"Oh, that would be no problem," she said cheerfully and leaned over to help the crimson redheaded woman adjust her belt to fit snuggly over her lap.

Brooklyn couldn't help but inwardly grin when he earned himself a very fearsome glare from the woman next to him. She glared at him with narrow silver eyes for a long moment before she abruptly slammed her back against the seat and folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Jerk," she muttered.

Brooklyn merely sighed and pressed two of his fingers to his forehead. The plane hadn't even taken to the air yet and he was already feeling nauseated and heavy in the head. The presence of the young woman next to him was not helping at all.

Actually, she appeared to be the cause of it. The overpowering sense of sickly perfume and the unnatural amount of make-up on her face made his eyes water and his nose ticklish. He had to lift a hand and pinch the bridge of his nose to stop a sneeze from escaping.

There was no way in hell he was going to survive the hours long trip to Japan without suppressing the urge to commit homicide. The super model next to him would be his first victim.

Rubbing his temples with his fingers, Brooklyn counted to ten in his head and then found himself thinking about Kai. He had often seen the wielder of the Phoenix blade do the exact same thing, usually accompanied by the muttering of murderous intent under his breath.

Brooklyn felt a sense of calm as he thought about Kai. For a reason still unsure to him, the enigma seemed to be able to calm him down somewhat. His mere presence alone able to quell the darkness his bitbeast can sometimes place upon him. Zeus' power came from the darkness of his heart and the hearts of humanity around him, and Kai, and his bitbeast of holy fire, was able to push back that darkness, smoothing him.

To him, Kai was absolutely fascinating; the pinnacle of mysteriousness and aloofness. It was quite remarkable how he was able to literally disappear from radar for hours on end, even with his teammates of G Revolution stalking the city streets looking for him.

He would often appear hours later like a cat meandering in, a look on his face that said; I don't have to tell you anything. And he never did, no matter how many accusations and questions fired in his direction.

They weren't exactly the best of friends, but they are on talking terms. Kai, often times, looked annoyed with his presence, and yet never told him to take a hike like he did to many of the others around him. It was then that he realized that they were probably 'friends'. But as of late, his feelings for the crimson eyed teen wasn't considered 'friendly', far from it.

Never been the one to actually seek someone's company before, Brooklyn had found himself on many occasions looking for Kai, seeking him out just to hang around with him for the day. When he was angry, he would seek him out and just sit with him for a while, letting Kai's comforting aura soothe him back into a peaceful state he was known for.

He wasn't sure if Kai knew of his fascination for him, as he never said anything, nor did he try anything to avoid him. In fact, most of the time he appeared to be waiting for him to make an appearance.

So, maybe he was experiencing what MingMing so thoughtfully told him was a crush. He was crushing on Kai and he can't help but wonder what he would think if he ever found out.

He's reaction would be interesting to say the least.

"First time flying, huh?" Scarlet suddenly asked with a sense of almost mockery in her voice before lifting a hand to run through her hair. "Not for me, when you're a model, you live a very jet setting lifestyle. It's a real blast, sometimes."

Brooklyn rolled his eyes as she flicked at her hair again. But didn't she say earlier that she didn't like flying? He wasn't entirely sure, though. He wasn't paying her much attention, too busy in his thoughts about Kai.

The thought of Kai suddenly brought a smile to his face. Too bad he wasn't here at the moment, he'd rather have a grumpy Kai that this strange woman next to him. Then, he had the image of Kai seductively running his finger up his arm and he shivered from the imaginary touch.

"Oh, I see," Scarlet muttered, a smug smirk appearing on her lips. "You're fidgeting for another reason, hm? How cute, you think you can handle this?"

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow toward the ceiling when she folded an arm under her bust, making it bounce a little. If she was talking about handling her haughty, egotistical and irritating attitude, then no, he can't handle it. But if she was talking about…

Brooklyn stiffened in his seat and almost gagged, throwing up a little in his mouth at the thought of even _touching_ that _thing_ next to him.

Oh, no way in hell!


	2. Chapter 2

**Flight Risk**

**Summary:** Brooklyn hates flying, especially on commercial airplanes. Too many people. This flight is the worst yet. He has unwillingly caught a young woman's gaze and now she's trying flirt with him. She then gets violent when he turns her down. What will Brooklyn do?

**Pairings:** Brooklyn/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Scarlet Shades. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. Mild sexual reference and swearing involved.

**AN:** Another quick update, I'm afraid I'm needed at work as something has come up, but no one here would be interested in that. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter to this story. Don't worry, Kai will make an appearance soon, but not before Brooklyn lashes out at Scarlet. Scarlet is a bit of a floozy, isn't she? Then again, don't all Mary-Sues have the perfect body with big breasts?

Again, I am always looking for OC/Mary-Sue clichés. If anything involved said characters annoy you, please let me know. A big thanks to G-Wing Gurl for pointing out the Kai's sudden Fiancée cliché. I will definitely have fun mocking that one when I get around to it.

Until then, I will shut up and let you read this chapter. Any comments and suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

This flight was turning into a flight from hell, Brooklyn mused as he tried to think of a possible escape plan to get away from the supposedly model, but looks like a pole dancer sitting next to him.

He just couldn't understand why some women would do this, dress as a hooker and then wonder why they can't seem to find a good man.

"You know, I heard that the Mile High Club is a very exclusive one," Scarlet said as she moved in her seat and leaned against him, her eyes fluttering shut as she whispered into his ear. "Would you like to join?"

Brooklyn inwardly shuddered with disgust. She actually thought that he was attracted to her? Was she that full of herself?

"It would be fun," she whispered.

He'd have more fun cutting off his own testicles with a plastic spoon.

"Sorry," Brooklyn said as he removed his arm from the arm rest, successfully pushing her off of him. "I'm not for social clubs. Too much hassle."

Scarlet physically reeled her head back in surprise and her brow knotted into a distasteful frown, aghast the Brooklyn pushed her away like that. Her, of all people! Weren't all guys supposed to leap at the chance to have sex, especially with her?

For someone considered a genius, he was quite the brainless idiot. Well, he is a guy after all.

"It's a private club, you know?" she pressed on and fluttered her eyelashes seductively at him once again. "Just the two of us."

"Then why is it called a club, if it's just two people?" Brooklyn asked, purposely leaning on his armrest on the other side, leaning away from the woman next to him. She just didn't seem to understand that he wanted _**nothing**_ to do with her. "That's very silly."

Scarlet fell back into her seat, her face twisted into a look of utter disbelief, astounded that he was still pushing her away. What did she have to do to get her point across? She then felt enraged and incensed; no one ever pushed her away or told her no.

No one.

"What are you, stupid?" she asked, exasperated that this male pig was intent on humiliating her. She should give up, he clearly was not worth it, he wasn't even that cute, but she wanted to be the first woman to sleep with him, the guy who has a title of a Beyblade Genius.

It would further her career, most definitely.

However, Brooklyn simply chose to ignore her, digging through his bag and pulling out an iPod that was given to him as a gift and promptly placed the ear buds into his ears, turning up the volume to drown out the woman next to him. He closed his eyes, blissful in knowing that he can't hear her and rested his head back, hoping that maybe he could get some sleep and make this hell trip go faster.

He promised to himself that from now on, if he had to fly in a commercial airplane again, he was going to buy tickets for the seats around him, all of them, so he won't have to deal with a situation like this ever again.

The woman next to him, he didn't find her attractive at all. He didn't know her for very long, but he could tell that she was ill-mannered, easily offended, believed the world revolved around her and wasn't use to rejection. She was a spoilt little Diva in the making, relying mostly on her looks and very little else.

To be blunt, she was a bitch. And to him, bitches simply weren't attractive or amusing in anyway. There was nothing sassy or quirky about being an ego-maniac.

He could not imagine living with someone who would change her moods at the drop of a hat. Living your life as if you were walking on eggshells to keep her and everyone else involved happy was not something he wanted to do. Some woman might think he was a jerk for saying that, but it was the truth. If he ever decided to get into a relationship, he wasn't going to sacrifice everything of himself to keep her happy. He would compromise, sure, but she had to as well. It's a two-way street, relationships.

That's what he believed, anyway. Some would probably disagree, most likely.

Of course, he had to find someone he would like to spend his life with first, and the only person who intrigued him to the point of being obsessed with none other than Kai Hiwatari.

Pity he wasn't here, he would have enjoyed this flight even more if he had him to bother and provoke to the point where he would bristle and appeared flustered. So cute.

Staring at the orange-haired blader, Scarlet grew more infuriated as time ticked by. Brooklyn was ignoring her. He was blatantly ignoring her…on purpose! How dare he?! She was supposed to have his undivided attention; she was always the centre of attention, no matter where she went.

Who did he think he was? He was acting all high and mighty? Typical male, self-centered and thought himself as a stud muffin. Puh-lease!

A sly smirk suddenly slipped across her lips and her eyes shimmered with a lusty gaze. Yeah, that was right, he was a typical male and she knew just what to do to get his attention.

Moving in her seat to get as close to him as possible, she lifted a hand and slowly slid it over his thigh, curling her fingers to slip in-between his legs and then tightly squeezed his inner thigh in an effort to get her point across. There was no way he could withstand this little seductive move.

However, Brooklyn practically leapt to his feet, clumsily dropping his iPod and hastily making his way to the airplane toilet that was near the back of the plane. Fortunately, the cubical was unoccupied and he pushed his way in, slamming the door shut behind him.

Leaning over the tiny sink, Brooklyn splashed water upon his face in an attempt to calm himself down somewhat. He felt ill, disgusting and dirty. That vile woman had the audacity to touch him intimately, like it was the most natural thing to do. He felt violated, and most importantly, absolutely **pissed off**.

What gave that woman the right to touch him like that?

He could feel Zeus pulsate from his blade, the darkness coming off in waves that were affecting him as well. He was so mad, he was afraid that if he confronted that Scarlet woman now, he'd physically lash out at her.

Suddenly the door to the toilet opened and that buxom woman he was thinking about in a vile way appeared and shut the door behind her, her silver eyes filled with a lusty expression.

"I knew you wanted to," she said as she gave him a smug smirk, her expression lighting up with triumph.

Losing all sense of calm and control, Brooklyn snapped his attention to her; his usually placid green eyes are narrowed and dark with rage. "Throw up? Make myself sick on purpose? Bash my head against the wall with the goal of knocking myself completely unconscious?" he asks, snarling each question with much venom, his aura steadily becoming dark from his powerful Bitbeast.

"I saw the way you were looking at me," Scarlet said as she approached him, forcing Brooklyn to step backwards and collide with the wall behind him. She continued to narrow the distance between them, stepping right in front of him and pressed herself up against him. Her large bust was pushed up against his chest as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I know you want me," she whispered huskily, licking her blood red lips with her tongue in a sensual manner. "You should feel honored. I could have any guy I want on this plane, but I chose you."

Brooklyn could feel himself slowly losing grip on his temper and abruptly grabbed Scarlet by the shoulders and pushed her back harshly, forcing her to slam her back against the toilet door. She looked at him with a surprised look on her face, her eyes wide in alarm and shock. But he really didn't care very much at this point.

"Are you so completely egotistical that you think all men are lusting after you?" he snarled at her as he curled his hands into fists by his sides. He has never felt so enraged before in his life. She was completely and utterly infuriating. There are no words to describe how much hatred he felt for her.

Was it possible to hate someone you just met so much?

Scarlet gaped at him, her mouth opened slightly with a sense of indignantly. Suddenly, though, her face twisted into a heated expression; a livid expression at how she was being treated. Her lips twisted in a snarl before she lifted her hand and slapped him abruptly and very hard across his face.

Brooklyn felt his head whipped to the side by the force of the suddenly and unexpected blow. He abruptly turned to face her again, his own eyes wide in shock and disbelief. Scarlet was glaring at him, completely enraged.

"How dare you?" she practically screeched at him, her voice high from the anger she was feeling. "That's a lot coming from you; God's gift to woman. Think you're too good for me, huh? Playing hard to get or some shit like that?"

Brooklyn felt the anger within his chest bubble to boiling point as he placed a hand over his cheek. He could feel the darkness of his bitbeast, Zeus, as he pulsated from his blade, becoming stronger and stronger, and the urge of wanting to inflict damage upon something grew more intense by the second.

That bitch just slapped him…and if he didn't leave now, he might do something he cannot control.

"Look, I know you think I'm hot, so what's the problem?" Scarlet asked as she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a very dissatisfied look, her lips pressed into a very thin red line. "We both want this, I can tell."

Brooklyn just couldn't believe she was serious. "Then you must live a very deluded life."

Scarlet's eyes flashed with anger again before she took a step forward, placed a hand on Brooklyn's chest and pushed him up against the wall again. "Come on," she said, her voice still holding a sense of anger, but lust was the dominate emotion. "I'll make you feel like a man for once."

Something inside Brooklyn snapped the moment he felt her place a hand near his crotch and he threw her back in a very harsh manner, his hand immediately wrapping around her throat. He lifted her off her feet and slammed her back against the door behind her. She made a strangled noise that was a cry of shock and her hands immediately grasped onto Brooklyn's arm in an attempt to get him to let go. Her eyes were wide, wider than he has ever seen, and filled with fear.

He was losing himself to the darkness of his bitbeast, Brooklyn could feel it, and he didn't care.

He suddenly tugged her forward so he was directly in her face. "If you ever touch me like that again, I will throw you out of the plane," he hissed dangerously, his voice seemingly making the room temperature drop a few degrees.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Brooklyn abruptly dropped her and reeled back in shock. He sent the frightened, and yet seemingly indignant woman a look of disgust before pushing her aside and opening the door. He had to get away, away from her, as far as possible. He decided that he can't go back to his own seat for the rest of the flight as Scarlet might come back, so he grabbed his bag and went off in search for a spare one he could occupy until they reached land.

Lifting up his hand to push aside the dark blue curtain that divided the second class from first class, Brooklyn noted that his hand was shaking uncontrollably. He was shocked, appalled and felt queasy about what just happened. He also felt a sense of inner guilt, disgusted by his own behavior.

He lost control, not completely and utterly, but enough to physically lash out at someone. It wasn't right, hurting another, even when they were the one that provoked him into doing so.

He needed to find a way to calm down before he totally succumbed to the darkness that Scarlet provoked from within.

Stepping into first class, Brooklyn noted that there were a few spare seats and he breathed a sigh of relief. First class was mostly filled with business type people, all too busy with their laptops or work notes to pay any attention to him.

Suddenly, Brooklyn felt himself frown when Zeus, his bitbeast, started to calm down. The waves of darkness slowed, coming in softer and shorter bursts. It was as if Zeus was regaining his composer, in turn affecting him.

Glancing around to try and find the reason for the soothing effect on his bitbeast, Brooklyn felt his eyes drawn to the figure of a young woman, about his age, sitting in a window seat, the seat next to her vacant.

Looking at the young woman as she stared out of the small window, her elbow resting on the armrest and earphones plugging her ears, Brooklyn felt a sense of calm wash over him as well. Steadily, his body that was trembling with rage and self hatred began to relax, retuning back to his usually calm and carefree state.

He also felt a sense of familiarity as he took in her two toned blue hair and crimson red eyes. He knows this female, and Zeus confirmed it.

Kai Hiwatari, wielder of the Phoenix Bitbeast Dranzer, was a girl.

Interesting…


	3. Chapter 3

**Flight Risk**

**Summary:** Brooklyn hates flying, especially on commercial airplanes. Too many people. This flight is the worst yet. He has unwillingly caught a young woman's gaze and now she's trying flirt with him. She then gets violent when he turns her down. What will Brooklyn do?

**Pairings:** Brooklyn/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Scarlet Shades. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. Mild sexual reference and swearing involved.

**AN:** Hello again! If anyone is interested, I've written a **female!Kai lemon oneshot**. It's on my MediaMiner account at the moment because I think the rating is far too high for this site (the link is on my profile, near the bottom). I also wasn't sure if there were many lemon fans on this site and didn't particular want to offend anyone. I could care less about MediaMiner as it's simply a site I'm using to store my fics as well. This site is my baby, and I will treat it with the same respect as if I was a new mother (that sound weird and bizarre, but I don't particularly care much).

Once again, I realize that I am rambling. I apologize and will shut up now. I hope you will enjoy the next chapter of this story and don't be afraid to drop me a line. Rants about other OC cliches will be looked upon with squealing delight. Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter, and thanks in advance for this one.

* * *

A sense of calm overtook the intense irritation Brooklyn was feeling and his posture physically relaxed, his stiff muscles in his shoulders and back, slowly kneading out and peace takes reign once again.

And it was all thanks to a certain Phoenix who had been on the same plane as he the entire time. He wondered why he didn't sense her presence before, maybe he was too tired and edgy about flying and blocked out all other senses. Either way, he had found the surprisingly female Kai, his secret soothing light in a world of jagged darkness.

Despite his lingering inner hatred for a certain floozy of a woman, with a name that could easily be confused with that of a stripper, Brooklyn felt a smile slip across his face, his usually carefree smile. Silently, he approached the young woman, even though he knew it wasn't necessary as she had her headphones on and music seeming blaring in her ears, to block out any irritating noise around her.

He stood by the empty seat as she stared out the window, her lips unintentionally pulled into a soft pout, a pout that Brooklyn found adorable. He took a moment to carefully take in her new feminine body and must admit, he liked what he saw. He always thought that Kai had a body that was rather small for a male of his age, but now knows why. Funnily enough, he found Kai being a girl much more suited for her than of a cranky, brooding male.

Kai was wearing a black singlet top with a tattoo like design of a gold Phoenix on the side, which ended just above the belt on her light blue jeans that were loose and seemed to hang off of her hips, a simple black belt with a silver buckle holding them in place. The top wasn't too loose, nor too tight. It fitted her perfectly, easily folding to the curves of her bust.

On her feet were a pair of black laced up boots, but he wasn't sure how tall they were as they disappeared in the legs of her jeans. On her hands she wore these black fingerless gloves, similar to the ones she wore during their ultimate battle all that time ago.

Her hair was dramatically different; it appeared to be a bit longer now, reaching the small of her back quite easily. The usually spiky stormy gray bangs at the front were softer in appearance, framing her surprisingly tattoo-less face. Her crimson red eyes, as she stared out of the plane window, still blazed with a sense of fiery passion for life and blading like he witnessed before.

Oh, that was Kai alright. There was no one on this earth who could duplicate that glare of hers.

She had a slender figure, her stomach flat and her hip bones protruding under the skin. Her bust was of average size; not too big or too small. It suited her slender body perfectly, and looked completely natural on her.

She suddenly lifted her lithe arms over her head and stretched her body, her shirt riding up a little to expose the creamy white skin of her stomach and back, which she arches enough to earn herself a creak of her bones. Brooklyn was surprised to see a black tattoo like marking on the lower part of her back, just above the waist band of her jeans. It appeared to be a picture of a Phoenix with its wings extended towards her hip bones.

Although not a fan of tattoos himself, Brooklyn felt that it looked appropriate on Kai's body. It was elegant and stylish, while being meaningful at the same time. Much like the young woman herself, it seems.

A smile appeared on Brooklyn's lips as he slipped into the vacant seat next to her and casually removed one of the white ear buds from her ear, the light sound of music wafting through the air between. Kai jumped a little in her seat, jostled from her thoughts and immediately snapped her attention toward him, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Well, fancy meeting you like this, Kai," he said, to which Kai's eyes widen in surprised and recognition.

"What?" Kai muttered, immediately turning off the music on her iPod and scooted away from him just a little in her seat so her back hit the window behind her.

"I must admit, I'm surprised I didn't realize your obviously feminine assets while we battled each other all those months ago," he said as he dropped the ear bud and leaned casually on the arm rest between them, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he gazed at her. "But then again, I wasn't really paying that much attention, was I?"

For the longest of time, Kai simply stared at him through narrowed eyes, eyes that appeared to be searching his face and expression for a sign of threat or mocking. "…How did you know?" she finally asked, a sense of bitterness in her voice.

Brooklyn tilted his head to the side and smiled his usual smile at her; charming and carefree. "Hmm, it's probably the eyes," he said after a moment of thought. "If you wanted to remain concealed from the public view, you might have to wear eye contacts."

The delicate eyebrow over her right eye gave a sudden twitch and she pressed her lips together tightly. "…This is how I naturally look," she said as she subconsciously folded her arms over her stomach and slouched down in her seat. "The blader you know is the disguise."

"Ah, of course," Brooklyn said. "But that begs the question; why are you hiding?"

"I don't see how it should concern you," Kai muttered, inwardly wishing that this conversation was not happening. It was awkward…for her, it was anyway. Brooklyn, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself.

Kai felt her eye twitch at the thought. Of course he would be enjoying himself. Although, he did take the fact that she was a girl _awfully_ well. She didn't know whether to be grateful or suspicious. Did Brooklyn care too little for her that this information was just rolling off his back? Or, was it that he cared too much for her, not caring what gender she was?

Interesting…

"It's doesn't concern me; it intrigues me," he said with a sense of genuine interest in his voice. He then surprised Kai greatly by lifting his hand and softly trailing a finger over the smooth skin of her cheek, casually flicking away a strand of hair. "Why should someone as beautiful as you have to hide?"

"Beautiful?" Kai muttered, her eyes widening a fraction and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. However, her eyes soon narrowed again and she turned her face away to look out the window again, moving herself just out of Brooklyn's reach.

"Gah, you're so full of it," she said with a huff, seeming taking his compliment as a sign of mockery from him. "If you really must know, it's simple. I didn't want to be a poster girl for that girl power rubbish."

"Oh, you're anti-feminist?" Brooklyn asked, his eyes lighten with interest. He has never met a female anti-feminist before. How intriguing. He had always considered Kai to be a mystery, and a fascination subject to watch, but he never expected her to be so interesting.

"You could say that," she muttered as she continued to stare, well no, glare out the window. "I'm all for equality…for both sexes," she stressed the last part.

To her, there was no fairer sex; they both had their flaws and strong points. She was raised in a male dominated environment, surrounded by guys of all shapes and size, all mentality and emotional states. She learnt that there are things men can do that women can't, just like some things women can do and men can't. Not all men are pigs and not all women are bitches.

The fan girlish brats she had encountered in her life need to realize that, it what makes the world turn. They seriously need to get over themselves and start treating boys and men like human beings. Jeez...

Brooklyn simply smiled at her again, noting that she must be thinking to herself about something that made her blood boil as her jaw was clenched and her eyes narrowed a fraction more. "That is interesting to know."

He truly was interested, he wasn't just saying that and he hoped it didn't come out sounding like he was patronizing her in anyway. However, by the way Kai turned to him, not to glare, but to look genuinely surprised made him feel pleased with himself that he was being sincere. He knew he was and she saw he was, so that's all that mattered.

Suddenly he gave a bitter sigh, a grimace appearing on his face when he recalled the reason why he was seeking shelter in the first class compartment on the plane in the first place. He wondered where that big breasted hussy was now, probably draping herself over another guy's arm to boost her dinted ego. Or, she was complaining to everyone and everything how badly he treated her. It didn't matter that she was harassing him in the first place; she was just a powerful and confident business woman, right?

And he was just a petty blader with a fetish for succumbing to the darkness of his bitbeast and sprouting wings from the middle of his back, threatening to destroy the world. Hmm, who would they believe; a sexy woman in the bare minimal of clothing? Or a guy who suffers from psychotic episodes when he gets too mad?

Thankfully, though, he was sure that Kai would believe him. She appeared to know him better than a lot of other people, even though they hardly had a conversation where they spoke freely about themselves. It was as if he didn't have to tell her a word, she already knew.

"I, too, am hiding," he said as he removed her elbow from the arm rest to slump physically drained into his comfortable seat behind him, his hand moving up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Well, physically at least."

"Hiding?" Kai asked as a sense of undeniable concern edge its way into her voice and she stiffened in her seat, sitting forward to regard Brooklyn more clearly. "From who?"

Brooklyn peered at her with a tired gaze, a small smile on his lips when he noted that she was glancing around the plane with suspicious eyes. She also appeared to be on guard and Brooklyn felt himself more at ease with her on watch like that.

"I, unfortunately, had caught the gaze of a rather strange young woman called Scarlet Shades," he explained, his smile disappearing and a frown taking its place. "She finds me attractive, while I, on the other hand, find her repulsive."

Kai turned her attention back to him and blinked her eyes that were shimmering with confusion. "Why?"

"She's far too, what's the word, obnoxious?" Brooklyn said as he tried to find the right words for how he felt toward that Scarlet woman. Obnoxious wasn't exactly the word he was looking for, but he was not a big fan of swearing and cussing, so he used the first word that came to mind that wasn't a profanity.

Kai relaxed her posture somewhat and slipped back into her seat, but she was still glancing around the plane for a hint of danger. "How so?"

"Well," Brooklyn drawled as he thought for a moment of where he should start. "She comes on far too strongly, seems to think every guy is lusting after her, and seems to think that wearing skimpy clothing and talking about sex is the way to a man's heart."

Kai immediately snorted with disgust and rolled her eyes toward the roof of the plane. Oh, it was one of _those_ girls, huh? Oh, she could easily have a few choice words with her type, and none of them would be remotely pretty.

"Scarlet Shades, huh?" she muttered, a wry grin on her lips. "Does she work as a stripper?"

Brooklyn actually laughed out loud at her question. "She could easily pass as one," he said with a grin before he shook his head in silent disgust. "She is clearly not my type."

Before Kai had a chance to reconsider, or even stop herself, she found herself asking Brooklyn a very odd and personal question. "So, who is your type?" she asked, before she snapped her mouth shut, her eyes widening in self disbelief when Brooklyn snapped his attention straight to her.

She didn't know where that question came from and she told herself that she didn't care, trying to ignore that little voice in the back of her head that was calling her a blatant lair.

Ok, so what if she found Brooklyn somewhat attractive? Was that so wrong for a woman who was dressing herself as a guy?

Brooklyn studied her for a moment, mildly aware that his gaze was making her extremely uncomfortable. He was surprised by Kai's question, as much as she appeared to be, but a part of him demanded that he grabbed this opportunity with both hands and not let go.

"Well," he said as he leaned his elbow on the armrest between them again, slowly entering Kai's personal space, and much to his delight, she did not pull away. That little act of trust was more than enough encouragement for Brooklyn to take this opportunity in exploring what feelings they may have between them.

"She has to be natural; no effort should be needed on her appearance," he explained. "She has to be fair and strong, someone who likes a challenge and can be assertive without being bitchy. Oh, and I don't mind her disguising herself as a guy."

"What?" Kai muttered in surprise, but as soon as that word of shock left her mouth, Brooklyn leaned forward, into her seat and pressed his lips against her in a kiss, one she quickly fell into herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flight Risk**

**Summary:** Brooklyn hates flying, especially on commercial airplanes. Too many people. This flight is the worst yet. He has unwillingly caught a young woman's gaze and now she's trying flirt with him. She then gets violent when he turns her down. What will Brooklyn do?

**Pairings:** Brooklyn/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Scarlet Shades. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. Mild sexual reference and swearing involved.

**AN:** Hello again everyone! I do apologize for making you wait for me to upload this chapter, but I had a slight case of writers block and decided to try my hand at writing a Yu-Gi-Oh! Humorous two-shot that kinda fell flat. Thankfully, I am over that writer's block now and I present to you an extra long chapter that has a hint of fluff with the mandatory badass Kai kicking some Mary-Sue butt. I hope you enjoy reading it as I did writing it.

Thanks to everyone who has ever commented on this fic and to those who have placed it on their favorites and alerts. Any comments or suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Thanks again.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Brooklyn just seemed to lose all his senses as he gazed into Kai's face, taking in every detail, slightly in awe at his own obliviousness at how he did not know that Kai was female in gender. Her facial features were soft and feminine, smooth and flawless. Even her eyes told of a very different story that what she had been revealing to the world, they were surrounded by thick lashes and wide with a sense of naivety.

As the words of his ideal women tumbled from his lips, he never once blinked, forcing himself not to in fear that he might miss something very important.

Soon, an expression of surprise appeared on Kai's face and she stuttered for a moment, and in that instant, all his will power he had unwillingly called upon to hold himself back shattered and he leaned forward in his seat, pressing his lips against hers.

At first, the kiss was a mere pressing of the lips, Brooklyn half expecting Kai to pull away with a dangerous threat perched on her soft pink lips. Instead, she sat in her seat stock still, so he pressed forward a little bit more, growing bolder when she did absolutely nothing to push him away. Perhaps she was in shock from his sudden and bold movements, but Brooklyn was not going to let this moment slip away.

The feel of Kai's moistened lips against his was amazing, nothing like he had ever imagined and he wanted to feel something more. Lifting a hand, Brooklyn placed it on the curve of Kai's neck and tilted his to the side a fraction as he ran his tongue over her lips, unable to stop himself from smirking smug as Kai gave a noise that was a half gasp, half moan and he pressed a little harder. Another gasp passed Kai's lips, parting them and Brooklyn wasted no time using that to his advantage and slyly slipped his tongue into her mouth, immediately pressing their lips together harder so his tongue could devour her mouth without disruption.

To say that Kai was surprised when Brooklyn suddenly leaned over from his chair and kissed her on the lips would have been a great understatement, she was floored.

For as long as she had known Brooklyn, he had always been rather unpredictable, but he has never been spontaneous. Whatever he did, he always had a reason behind it, a motive, and he never did anything just for the hell of it.

Her feelings for Brooklyn were still something she couldn't quite get a grasp off, and yet, as they continued to kiss; she realized she was beginning to understand them a little better. She would never admit it out loud, but she truly does enjoy Brooklyn's company, his presence. He seemed to be himself whenever he was around her, although she wasn't entirely sure why, she was greatly nonetheless. There was a part of him that seemed to annoy her greatly, and yet, she felt sadden or irritated when he wasn't around.

It was beginning to make sense now. Those feelings must have been that thing called a crush, there was no other way to describe it, it had to be a crush…or she was in love with him.

Though, one thing was certain. Brooklyn never did anything without reason, and she didn't either!

Letting her eyes slip close, Kai stayed in her seat, even as Brooklyn pivoted in his to place a hand against her neck and deepened the kiss considerably. She felt something moist yet flexible move against her tongue and heated appeared on her cheeks when she realized what it was. Brooklyn was expertly exploring every inch of the warm cavern of her mouth, causing her to physically shiver when he found a spot that was surprisingly sensitive.

The two, completely lost within each other, continued to kiss, all rational thought fleeing to the back of their minds, only the soft sounds of their breathing through their noises reached their ears.

Brooklyn tightened his grip on Kai's throat just a little as he continued to lick, caress and stroke with his tongue, emitting a moan of satisfaction when Kai began to press her tongue against his. First, she was hesitant, but soon grew more confident and a battle of dominance erupted not moments after.

Pivoting in her seat, Kai turned her body toward Brooklyn's, her hand reaching out to grasp the sides of his face, her fingers entangling themselves within his hair as Brooklyn's hand left her throat to slip down her bare arm to rest on her waist, squeezing her around the middle.

He wouldn't mind joining the mile high club with Kai, but somehow, he believed that she wouldn't allow it. She didn't appear to be the type of woman who threw herself as men for sexual satisfaction.

No, only women with little to no self respect did things like that.

Thrusting his tongue into her mouth for one last lingering caress, he slowly pulled his mouth away from hers, a mild sense of disappointment bubbled in his chest at the lost of contact. Opening his eyes, Brooklyn noted with inwardly smug satisfaction the flustered look on Kai's face as she too opened her eyes, confusion evident in the crimson red orbs. Slowly, she pulled her hands away from his face, hovering in front of her in a very unsure manner. She didn't know what to do or say from here. She never experienced a kiss before, let alone a very passionate one.

"Brooklyn?" she whispered as she licked her licks.

Brooklyn smiled at her, a charming smile he always wore when he was relaxed. "Hmm?" he hummed as he leaned forward and pressed their noses together, prompting a small squeak of surprise from Kai along with her blush deepening in colour.

A loud noise which sounded suspiciously like a heated yelling match broke the spell they were under and the two pulled apart like a couple of teenagers who were caught making out by their overprotective parents.

They, along with the rest of the passengers in the first class apartment looked up from their seats and toward the back just in time to see a teenage male about Brooklyn's height with apple green hair stumble through the divider curtain and grasp onto the headrest of a nearby seat, his hand nursing his cheek.

"Bitch," he muttered as he regained his balance and slowly pulled his hand from his face, unintentionally revealing a large red mark, a mark that looked suspiciously like someone had slapped him right across the face.

A sense of dread appeared in Brooklyn's chest as he stared at the mark, certain that it mirrored the one he was sporting on his cheek, all thanks to a certain woman with crimson red hair.

A moment later the said Scarlet woman made an appearance, her hair disheveled and she looked extremely unsteady on her feet, but her face was pulled into an unmistakable look of rage and indignity. A look that Brooklyn himself witnessed.

Looked like she found yet another male who wasn't interested in her body. Two in one day, must be a real blow to her oversize, oversexed ego.

"You men are all the same," she sneered at the poor guy as he tenderly touched his cheek, wincing from the heated pain. "You think just because your male you can have your cake and eat it too."

"What are you talking about?" the green haired guy asked with a sense of desperation in his voice as he turned around to face her. "I told you, I have a girlfriend who I would never cheat on!"

Turning back in her seat, Kai cast a look in Brooklyn's direction with her eyebrow raised towards the stormy gray tresses covering her forehead. "Is that Scarlet?" she asked, although she had the feeling she already knew the answer to her question.

"Yeah," Brooklyn muttered as he pinched the bridge of his noise, those dark feelings of wanting to hurt someone badly are slowly beginning to creep back, frightening him a little. Those feelings of rage and irritation were not his natural state, they were foreign to him. His natural state of being was when he was relaxed and carefree with the world.

Feelings of peacefulness he got by being with Kai.

He could feel the young woman next to him shift in her seat; no doubt the darkness that was trying desperately to engulf him was affecting her as well. He felt her try to calm him down by placing a hand on his arm, and it worked a little. Before, he had thoughts of throwing Scarlet off the plane or shoving her into an overhead compartment, but now his mind was becoming clearly.

Still, the anger bubbling inside at how she treated people around, especially men, like they were toys for her to play with would not dissipate completely. This could not go on.

"You do realize, Scarlet, that just because you're a model, doesn't mean every single male wants to sleep with you," Brooklyn said as he stood up from his seat, staring her down the aisle. His profile was tall and confident, while inwardly he was trying so hard to suppress those dark emotions he felt during their last confrontation, anger and sheer enragement that were being amplified by his bitbeast, Zeus.

"Some of us males have something called morals and standards, something you clearly are lacking severely."

Abruptly, Scarlet tore her gaze from the steadily seething guy with green hair, her wild red hair flailing out like a fan as she snapped her steely silver eyes directly at Brooklyn. Immediately, her eyes darkened to a very dark gray and her blood red lips were pressed into a very thin line, a sure sign of her passionate temperament was coming to the surface.

"You," Scarlet sneered as she stomped her way toward him, Brooklyn mildly noting that she was no longer wearing her ankle breaking shoes. "You wouldn't know how to treat a woman, even if it slapped you in the face," she told him with a hiss.

"You need to calm down, you're making a fool out of yourself," Brooklyn told her simply, doing his best to quell the ever increasing dark feelings of violence. "Stop making such a scene."

Scarlet gave him a look that said it was his fault she was acting like this, and it was. She gave him an opportunity to know what it was like to have a real woman in his arms, and he turned her down! Her, Scarlet Shades, a fucking super model.

"Well, if you weren't such an asshole to me, I wouldn't be creating such a fuss!" she said as she swayed a little on her feet. She then caught sight of a certain dual-haired woman who was occupying the seat next to the one Brooklyn was in and she immediately felt a sense of indignity. He turned her down just so he could crack onto this freakshow?!

"You felt me up, and now you're trying to crack onto this ugly bitch?!"

"Feel you up?" Brooklyn repeated with a tone of disbelief before his eyes flashed dangerously with anger, enraged that she would make such a wild accusation as well as calling Kai an ugly bitch. His hands immediately curled into fists by his sides and shook with rage. "I'd soon cut off my own hand with a plastic fork than allow my fingers to touch even a hair on you," he hissed.

"What?" Scarlet drunkenly sneered at him as she took another step forward, but stumbled and had to grasp onto the nearest seat, totally not aware that she was causing those around her to feel uncomfortable. "Not good enough for you, you bastard? What are you, dickless or something?"

Brooklyn's eyes immediately narrowed, the usually bright forest green darkened into a dark shade of jade, something that only happened when he started to succumb to his bitbeast. "I'd rather cut it off then let is anywhere near you."

"Oh?" Scarlet mockingly scoffed. "Not man enough to take on all this woman, huh?"

"Not at all," Brooklyn replied quickly. "I find you repulsive and ill tempered."

"Oh, ill tempered, huh?" she muttered as she pushed herself to stand tall on her feet. "I'll show you," she said as she abruptly raised her hand, poised to once again slap him across the face.

However, her hand was unable to make contact as Kai sprung from her seat and stepped in-between the two, snaring Scarlet's wrist in her hand. Then, with a move Brooklyn had only seen Garland do, she twisted Scarlet's wrist painfully, causing her knees to buckle from the pain and then when she was off balance, spun her around and then slammed her face onto the hard floor of the aisle way, immediately placing a knee in the small of her back, pinning her motionless on the ground.

"He asked you nicely to shut up, but you didn't listen," Kai said as she twisted Scarlet's arm behind her back as far as she could without it popping out of her shoulder joint. "So now, I'm going to make you shut up, and I'll make it as painful as I possibly can."

"Kai…?" Brooklyn whispered in awe, the darkness he was feeling once again quickly fled to the back of his mind, his vision and body becoming lighter.

"Is there any way we can sedate her?" Kai asked the people around her, causing to Brooklyn to then realize that a large proportion of the flight crew had gathered to stop this confrontation from getting out of hand. When did they appear?

"She's too violent to let her go."

"Get off me, you bitch!" Scarlet suddenly shrieked and began to struggle under Kai's weight.

But Kai simply rolled her eyes at the feisty redhead, slightly annoyed that even though she was pinned after assaulting a couple of fellow airplane passengers, she was still giving her lip with that sassy attitude of hers. It was very irritating.

"Oh, just shut up," Kai hissed as she moved slightly and planted her boot in the small of her back, placing a bit of pressure on her tail bone in an attempt to make her stop squirming.

Scarlet hissed in pain and stopped struggling, but her mouth was still unrestrained and she wasn't afraid to use it. "Don't you know who I am?!" she asked the all famous question.

"I don't care to learn," Kai told her quickly, watching from the corner of her eye as the flight crew talk amongst themselves on what they should do with the unruly passenger. "I won't tolerate such behavior, even if you were the Queen of Scotland."

"What are we going to do with her?" Brooklyn asked, finally snapping himself out of his shock.

"We're going to have to restrain her somehow," Kai murmured as she pressed her lips into a thin line of frustration. "She's obviously intoxicated."

Suddenly, a ding from the flight com caused everyone to become silent, waiting for the captain to make an announcement.

"_Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, due to a disturbance on the plane, I'm afraid we are being diverted to the nearest airport. I do apologize for the inconvenience and thank you for your cooperation._"

"Great, because of this hussy, this flight is going to be even longer," Kai groaned in annoyance and bowed her head a little.

Brooklyn couldn't help but give a wryly smile at her reaction. "This is most unfortunate."

-----------------------------------------------

Brooklyn had never felt so relieved or happy to be disembarking from a plane. He was now standing in an airport he has never heard of, with Kai by his side as uniform police place a now somewhat sober Scarlet into the back of a squad car. He had just finished giving a statement and now the guy with green hair was speaking with them.

The flight after their confrontation consisted of Scarlet yelling out demands to be let loose as her treatment was disgusting, followed by threats of getting everyone arrested for her indignity. Kai had to spend the rest of the flight helping the flight crew keep Miss Scarlet in her seat, preventing her from lashing out at Brooklyn again or anyone else who got in her way.

Truly, this was the flight from hell.

Although, there was one definite highlight, he got to share a passionate kiss with the ever beautiful Kai. Something, he hoped, that could be repeated in the future.

"I don't understand," Kai suddenly muttered with a look of irate confusion on her face as she watched the car holding Scarlet pull away. "Do guys really find that sort of thing attractive?"

Brooklyn took a moment to regard Kai with his bright green eyes, inwardly wondering if she was self conscious of her female body, or that the kiss they shared on the plane was just something brought on by impulse.

"It's not attractive, per se, it's easy," Brooklyn answered her question with blatant honestly. "Some guys just use women like her for sex until they find out what type of women they would like to be with and they're ready to settle down. But not all guys do that. It might be hard for some women to understand, but not all men have sex on the brain all the time. Some of us actually want to find meaningful relationships and are willing to work for them."

"I see," Kai murmured before she turned her body to face him, her gaze holding a sense of uncertainty as well as embarrassment. "So what was it, the kiss on the plane? An easy one or a meaningful one?"

"You know I never do anything without reason, don't you?" Brooklyn told her as he gave her a beaming smile.

Kai studied him critically for a moment before a small smile of her own graced her lips, her body, before tense, was now relaxed. "…Yeah, I do."

"What type of kiss would you like it to be?" he asked as he took a step forward, boldly placing his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Her body melded against his easily, her delicate feminine curves felt incredibly against his hard masculine body.

"I don't do anything without reason, either," Kai said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her lips against his.

Brooklyn subconsciously tightened his grip around the beautiful female in his arms as a shiver of delight raced down his spine at the light contact. "Ah, so, meaningful?" he asked, even though the question wasn't necessary.

Kai nodded. "Meaningful."

Brooklyn wasted very little time tilting his head to the side and pulling her into yet another passionate kiss, uncaring if people around him were staring. He found the perfect woman for him, and he'd be damned if he let her go. After all, she can push away his darkness, giving him light. She made him feel at ease, peaceful and happy.

What more could he want from a woman?


End file.
